<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帽子突然反过来戴一定不简单 by Chercy03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508318">帽子突然反过来戴一定不简单</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03'>Chercy03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro &amp; Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帽子突然反过来戴一定不简单</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>混乱脑补，勿上升，大家十一月顺顺利利🙏</p>
<p>虽然住的简直不能再近了，但是他们很久没有实打实地见过面，所以森内终于出现在排练房门口时，两人以一种刚恋爱小情侣的腻歪程度贴在小沙发上聊着已经在视频里讲过很多遍的有的没的，甚至不约而同地带了相似的黑色渔夫帽。</p>
<p>远在山下亨出院那天，刚到家发了条简明信息报平安，就收到了森内的语音消息。他特意把语音放开听，让森内带着藏不住激动的清亮嗓音尽可能地充斥在落了灰的空旷房间，驱赶他的焦虑和想念。</p>
<p>“我过去找你啦！”</p>
<p>转脸房门就被毫无章法地敲响。隔着门镜森内带着口罩，只剩下眼睛直勾勾地盯着大门，手里抱着玻璃饭盒，装着不知道什么时候就准备好的，加了双倍番茄酱的蛋包饭，像提着便当在男友教室门口探头的高中生。</p>
<p>山下亨觉得森内应该知道还有出院以后的隔离期这回事，只是被什么东西冲昏了头脑，像现在的他一样，如果抛开理智也想不管不顾地推开大门拥抱，不过冲动终归还是像被雨浇灭的篝火。本来想隔着门直接说话，声音却过分模糊，打开聊天界面又突然不知道怎么表达，最后打打删删只发出去了<br/>“贵宽，还有隔离期的，不过，很快就能见面了。”<br/>想了想又打字过去“带好口罩，照顾好自己。”<br/>从门镜里看着森内读了消息，犹犹豫豫蹲下放下饭盒，冲大门挥了挥手。<br/>在他身影离开视线范围以后山下亨开门俯身取饭盒，温度还微微有点烫手，水汽模糊了盒盖。这时手机震动着弹出消息，“你才是吧，好好照顾自己”还附上一个少女心的可爱表情。<br/>山下亨近期第一次真正意义上的咧开嘴角。</p>
<p>后来隔离期两人可谓充分利用了现代科技的便利，视频通话经常一打就是大半个白天加一整个夜晚。工作会议结束，森内常常保持着桌子旁的位置，手机放在不远处的支架上，随意地趴在桌面上，视频拍不到的桌子下，森内光着脚在桌子底下荡来荡去，像乖巧又亲昵的小黑猫。山下亨盯着屏幕里森内嘴唇一张一合含混不清地吐着字，脸颊长了点肉，软乎乎的，总觉得心里柔软地一塌糊涂。有次两人也傻乎乎地拍摄附近某个特定建筑的同一视角，以此假装对方存在在同一屋檐；到了晚上森内会督促山下亨先睡觉，然后伴着屏幕里卧室的昏暗夜灯亮光，安心摊开笔记本电脑。</p>
<p>见了面一起工作打破了最后一份阻隔和担心，对方真实可触，鼻尖互相萦绕着淡淡香烟和古龙水的味道。甚至八嘎良太也能察觉工作氛围有点黏糊糊的。山下亨开始载头毛上扣着棒球帽的森内一起来排练。短休时他们在休息室角落接吻，山下亨嫌帽檐碍事索性反着扣回森内头上。排练快开始时良太单纯好奇发问：关于帽子突然变反也并没在休息时打理，反而漏出乱糟糟的金发的事，遭到主唱红了脸的一记爆栗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>